


The Marks On My Soul

by mielipieli



Series: Forever evil angst [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Faked Death, Gen, Soulmate AU, but more like soul marks au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Dick is proud of the marks on his body. That makes it even harder when they vanish after his 'death'.Soul marks when you touch someone who you will influence for the first time. Intensity means the connection is deep.





	

Dick was proud of the marks on his skin. Proud of the people whose lives he had influenced. He was proud of the dark grey on the hand Bruce had shaken when they first met (The fact that he couldn’t see any skin colour underneath told him that he was important to Bruce). Proud of the less saturated blue on his thumb from Clark. The light red on his ear because he had stumbled against Diana’s legs.

He was proud of the dark red on his arm where Jason had punched him on his arm (Its saturation surprised him every single day). Proud of the yellow on his arm from the photo he had taken with Tim that day in the circus (For years he wondered how he influenced someone so strongly without even knowing them for more than a few minutes.). The green on his neck was where Damian had tried to choke him (There were times he really laughed at it. Especially when someone commented on the fingers that were clearly visible.).

He was proud of the bright orange on his legs where Wally had first picked him up when they met (He’d still worn the green scaly panties back then.). Proud of the blue on his arm where Donna had caught him after he had fallen off a building (There was a lot of saving each other involved in meeting the other Titans.). His lips were orange from Starfire kissing him (Boy, was that hard to explain.). His knuckles were red because he’d met Roy during his weird brofist phase. 

That was what made it so difficult for him to fake his death. All of those people that were so important to him thought him dead. And, no one will tell you this because most don’t even know, when someone truly believes that you are dead their mark on your skin will fade away. For months Dick woke up with his body clearer than before. After a week most of the lighter marks had faded. Jason took about ten days. Donna and Roy apparently believed it after just two days. Starfire’s actually faded at the exact same time as Jason’s which led Dick to believe they had been talking. 

Alfred’s white was gone after three weeks. Wally’s fluctuated on his skin for two days and faded twenty days after Dick’s ‚death‘. Tim broke his heart when he only started accepting that Dick was dead after more than a month but he had always been one to investigate all other options. Damian’s mark left his skin five days after he came back from the dead. Bruce’s was a constant reminder on his hand that he was at least not completely forgotten. 

He cherished all of the marks he slowly regained. First was Helena’s purple overlapping Bruce’s grey on his hand. Then came Tiger’s green and Midnighter’s black on his arms because apparently they enjoyed punching him. After far too many months he regained some marks from people he used to know. Jason punched him in the face so he now had a red imprint on his left cheek. He didn’t exactly seem to unhappy at leaving a mark. 

Tim didn’t touch him that day but a few days later his hand brushed Dick’s arm and left a bright yellow behind at which the kid stared for an eternity. Damian’s embrace left his arms and cheek a bright green he had truly missed. Alfred hugged him and left the white behind that meant being cared for. Babs turned his fingertips purple from trying to hold her back when she’d angrily turned her back. She noticed it a month later and looked like she wanted to hug him or punch him.


End file.
